Don't It Mean I love You?
by Trixie Ray
Summary: What if Rosalie and Alice were a couple? What if they broke up?


**Don't It Mean "I love You"?**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Pairing:** Alice x Rosalie

**Genre: **Angst

**Rated M**

**Summary:** What if Rosalie and Alice were a couple? What if they broke up?

**Disclaimer:** Only the plot is mine.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I gotta say, I really didn't like the song "Te Amo", by Rihanna, but when I payed attention to the lyrics the plot just sorta entered my mind. So here it is, my new insanity.

Alice's visions appear in italic.

Hope you enjoy it, leave a review!

* * *

"Te amo, te amo" she says to me

I hear the pain in her voice

I see her moving around me, ever so slowly. Her eyes avoid mine.

"I know what will happen, Rose" I sigh. "Please don't try to fool me."

I stop talking, my eyes are wide and my unnecessary breathing is almost nothing. A vision.

Then we danced underneath the candelabra

She takes the lead

_She's smiling, but I can't see who she's looking at._

_Her smile is so peaceful that I feel overwhelmed._

_She turns around and her white dress moves around beautifully._

_"What took you so long?" She purrs. She is so undeniably sexy, I could kill for her._

_Then as if destiny knows what I'm thinking, I see who she's talking to._

_"Emmett..."_

That's when I saw in her eye

It's over

"No, Rose. Please don't do this. Don't you dare doing this to me, Rosalie."

"I'm sorry." She turns away from me one more time.

"Don't you dare turn your back to me." I can't believe how vulnerable my voice sounds. For a moment I just close my eyes and try to relax again. "You just can't."

I open my eyes and when she looks at me I wish she didn't.

Yes we can dance

But you gotta watch your hands

_"I'm sorry, Al." That's the only thing she says to me, looking deep in my eyes before she approaches._

_The words are echoing in my mind and it takes me a moment to comprehend what's going on. Her lips are on mine and we share a kiss. My hands travel through her body, passionately. I feel her hands messing up my hair a little bit more._

_But then, as I begin to slip my hands underneath her blouse, I feel her hands stopping me._

"Te amo, te amo" she's scared to breathe

I hold her hand, I had no choice uhh

She's begging me and asking why

It's over

I look down and see her hands on mine, snapping me out of my vision.

My eyes feel weird, and I wish I could just cry because I really look stupid like this.

"You don't." Rose's whisper reaches my ears in less than a second. "You know I'll always be able to read you, just like you'll always be able to do this with me." Her right hand stroked my cheek. "I'm sorry, Al."

Pull me out on the beach, danced in the water

I start to leave

_He's beautiful, but I don't know if I can love him like I've ever loved her._

_I look at his crimson-red eyes and for a moment I wish my eyes were that color._

_"Jazz..." my voice cracks at the end, "take me away from here."_

_I hop in his bike and don't look back when I hear her sobs._

_"Hold tight, darling."_

Then she says "te amo"

Then she puts her hand around my waist

I told her "no"

"How can you throw us away? For a guy!" I yell at her, not caring about the others at the house. It's not like they haven't listened us until now.

"What guy? What are you talking about, Al?" She takes a step back from me. "Can't you see, Alice? The problem is not some guy or whoever! _We _are the problem. You can see it, you can feel it; you just don't want to face it yet."

Watch me all night

I move under the light

_We move in a frantic rhythm. My moans are loud and husky. I look at Jasper's eyes and see mine in it. He growls at me and I turn around; my new position makes him enter me deeper than before and I almost come just right there._

_I finally look up with a sly smile on my lips. Red eyes meeting golden ones for the first time in almost twenty years._

Because I understand

That we all need love

And I'm not afraid to feel the love

But I don't feel that way

She barely notices that I moved and when she blinks, I'm on top of her. Growls echo through the house and in no time the entire family is at our room, trying to take me away from her.

I let them pull me just a couple of inches away form her, just enough so that she can turn around and try to get up. Seeing my chance I put my head down in a quick movement and bite her left shoulder.

"Remember me, _Rose_." I spat the venom in my mouth on the floor while I watch her scream in pain.

She cries "te amo"

Told her "I'm not gonna run away"

"But let me go"

_"I'm really sorry about everything..." I say touching her scar, visible with the dress she's wearing. The scar I made, the scar that will be on her once immaculate skin forever._

_We look at each other for a long time._

_"Me too, Al."_

_My hand reaches forward, find it's on way into her golden hair and pulling her close to me. The kiss we were sharing was sweeter than any other we've had. Ever. This meant something, something huge actually._

_We separate from and we take steps back from each other._

_"Bye, Rose." I say taking Jasper's hand._

_"See you soon, Al." She links her arm in Emmett's._

**:.: Fin :.:**


End file.
